Ending is Beginning
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Enam tahun sudah Naruto dan Hinata menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam status yang disebut pacaran. Kini Naruto berniat mengakhiri status itu untuk selamanya. Tapi tak semua akhir harus selesai. Karena akhir bisa juga menjadi sebuah awal./ silakan dibaca... & di-review (?)/ My 2nd Oneshot/


Disclaimers:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang, & nanti

Ending is Beginning © Jinsei Megami

.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, (little bit) hurt/ comfort

Pairing: NaruHina, & ada yang lain juga

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide pasaran, & kebanyakan deskripsi (mungkin?)

.

Summary:

Enam tahun sudah Naruto dan Hinata menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam status yang disebut pacaran. Kini Naruto berniat mengakhiri status itu untuk selamanya. Tapi tak semua akhir harus selesai. Karena akhir bisa juga menjadi sebuah awal.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**ENDING IS BEGINNING**

* * *

.

.

.

.

27 Desember.

Harusnya hari ini adalah hari paling istimewa bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Satu hari dalam 365 hari. Tak setiap hari seseorang tepat berusia 24 tahun, kan?

Sejak pagi dia selalu dihujani ucapan selamat dari teman-teman dan rekan kerjanya, baik di Ormas milik ayahnya maupun di Akatsuki. Beberapa hadiahpun diterimanya. Harusnya dia berbahagia.

Itu seharusnya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Nyatanya dia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan hari ini. Bukannya ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi justru karena ada sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Namikaze Naruto –pacarnya –, belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Bukannya dia mengharapkan hadiah atau apa, tapi pemuda itu kelihatan tidak ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Selama enam tahun mereka berpacaran, ini pertama kalinya Naruto seakan lupa dan tidak peduli dengan hari ulang tahun Hinata. Padahal dulu waktu mereka SMA, saat mereka masih hanya sekadar teman, Naruto selalu ingat dengan hari ulang tahun teman-temannya.

Hinata sungguh bingung. Dan bukan hanya karena masalah ini. Ini hanya masalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun, kan? Dia bingung lebih karena Naruto menjadi aneh sebulan ini.

Beberapa hal yang mereka rencanakan, seperti kencan dan makan malam bersama keluarga Hyuuga atau Namikaze juga batal. Naruto selalu membuat alasan tak masuk akal bila ditanya oleh Hinata. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering menghilang tanpa kabar. Pernah sekali dia menanyakan Naruto pergi ke mana, dan pria pirang itu menjawab, _"Aku pergi dengan Teme"_. Padahal Hinata tahu saat itu Sasuke sedang pergi dengan Itachi ke Ame bersama Pein, Kisame, dan yang lain.

Hinata bingung. Dia khawatir.

Apalagi saat tadi siang kala ia curhat dengan Ino mengenai gelagat aneh Naruto –tentu saja saat itu Hinata tidak memakai namanya dan nama Naruto –. Dia melakukan pengandaian _'temanku'_ –alias dirinya sendiri –, dan _'pacarnya temanku'_ –alias Naruto –. Ino malah mengatakan kalau itu salah satu tanda kejenuhan pria terhadap wanita.

"_Mungkin yang ditemui pacarnya temanmu itu bukan temannya, kemungkinan besar itu gadis selingkuhannya. Biasanya pria akan bersikap seperti itu jika akan putus dengan pacarnya. Kau harus siap-siap menghiburnya Hinata, karena mungkin sebentar lagi temanmu itu akan menangis karena patah hati,"_ Ujar Ino dengan santai di studio fashionnya siang tadi. Sementara Hinata dilanda ketakutan. Ingin rasanya ia menangis ketika itu. Tapi dia tidak mau ada air mata di hari ulang tahunnya.

Betapapun dia menahannya, air mata itu toh mengalir juga ketika dia pulang dan masuk kamarnya.

Naruto jenuh padanya? Naruto berbohong? Naruto punya gadis lain yang dicintainya? Naruto selingkuh? Dengan siapa? Naruto tak lagi mencintainya? Naruto mau putus dengannya? Tapi kenapa? Apa salahnya?

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu memusingkannya.

Sebuah melodi mengalun dari handphone-nya menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Hinata menggapai handphone-nya dan melihat nama Naruto terpampang di layar.

"Naruto-kun?" Gumamnya dengan lirih. Lekas dia seka air matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tak mau terdengar sedang menangis, "Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun!"

"Ng..., Hinata-chan, kamu ada di mana?" Bahkan nada suara Naruto terdengar berbeda. Dia terdengar gugup.

"Di rumah. Kenapa?"

"Kutunggu kau di Ichiraku jam setengah tujuh ya, Hinata-chan. Tapi aku nggak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada urusan. Kau bisa ke sana sendiri, kan?"

Satu lagi keanehan. Bukannya masalah dijemput atau tidak. Tapi selama ini Naruto tak pernah mengatakan hanya _'aku ada urusan'_. Biasanya Naruto akan mengatakan urusannya pada Hinata. Kenapa rasanya kini Naruto merahasiakan segala sesuatunya pada Hinata?

Naruto terasa jauh.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah ia kini. Di Ichiraku Ramen-nya Teuchi-jii-san.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu duduk di meja bar kedai ramen itu, di samping pemuda pirang yang masih memakai jas abu-abu dengan dasi coklat yang dilongggarkan di kerah kemeja orange-nya. Mata amethys-nya melirik sang pemilik safir yang sedang makan ramennya dalam diam. Naruto tak terlihat makan dengan lahap seperti biasanya. Naruto tak seatraktif biasanya. Naruto bahkan tak mengobrol dan bicara banyak dengannya seperti biasanya.

Dering dari iPhone Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dia malah menerima telepon di tengah-tengah makan ramen. Sungguh tak biasanya.

"Sebentar ya, Hinata-chan," Ujar Naruto berdiri dan mengambil posisi agak jauh membelakangi Hinata. Namun tak cukup jauh, karena Hinata masih mampu mendengar semua ucapan Naruto. Naruto bicara dengan nada lembut, "Iya. Kau harus sabar. Aku akan mengatakannya setelah kami makan ramen. Kau tahu kan, sama sekali nggak mudah untukku mengatakan hal itu padanya? Iya. Kau tunggu saja aku di sana. Jaa..."

Entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak yang menyakitkan di dada Hinata mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu pada entah siapa di seberang telepon. Dia yakin '_nya_' yang dimaksud Naruto adalah dirinya. Dan apa yang tak mudah dikatakan Naruto padanya? Hinata makin sulit bernapas tatkala dia memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi padanya dan Naruto.

Lagipula siapa yang bicara dengan Naruto di telepon? Mengapa Naruto bicara dengan penuh kelembutan begitu? Apakah..., apakah seorang gadis?

Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya di samping Hinata di meja bar ramen Ichiraku. Raut wajahnya berubah. Tak seceria tadi. Seperti ada beban dan seperti ada yang dipikirkannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Sementara dia menahan rasa perih di hatinya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," Jawab Naruto.

Biasanya jika memang tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto akan menjawabnya dengan cengengesan dengan ditambah mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata, atau meminta Hinata agar tidak khawatir. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dia hanya menjawab seadanya dan melanjutkan makan ramennya dengan malas.

iPhone Naruto kembali berdering. Kali ini dering pesan. Naruto kembali menyingkirkan ramennya hanya untuk membaca pesan masuk. Wajahnya yang tadinya tidak bersemangat, kini langsung berubah cerah. Perubahan raut wajah itupun tak luput dari perhatian Hinata. Membuat Hinata jadi tambah takut. Apa yang membuat Naruto lebih bahagia dari ramen dan dirinya? Karena seseorang yang barusan mengirim pesan padanyakah?

Apalagi setelah dia membaca pesan itu Naruto menyudahi makan ramennya, ramennya bahkan masih tersisa separuhnya. Membuat Teuchi down, mengira ramen buatannya tak lagi enak.

"Hinata, kau lanjutkan saja makanmu. Aku pergi sebentar," Kata Naruto sambil bangkit. Dia langsung pergi tanpa menunggu kata-kata balasan dari Hinata.

Hinata ingin menangis saja rasanya. Dia takut kata-kata Ino tadi siang akan menjadi kenyataan. Kalau sudah begini, mana mungkin dia masih punya nafsu makan? Dia malah jadi mual.

Hinata hanya memandang kosong mangkuk ramen yang belum habis di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dia bahkan tak mendengar sapaan Ayame padanya. Ayame yang menilai ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada mereka memilih tak mengajak bicara Hinata. Dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, merapikan mangkuk dan gelas kotor Naruto dan Hinata.

Suara dering handphone Hinata menyadarkannya. Ada pesan masuk. Dari Naruto.

Naruto mengatakan tidak akan kembali ke Ichiraku dan meminta Hinata ke Konoha Center Square setelah Hinata selesai makan. Ada hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Hinata bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto padanya. Bukankah sejak tadi mereka punya banyak waktu untuk bicara? Yang malah diisi dengan keheningan.

Ketakutan melandanya lagi. Dia ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto tadi dengan entah siapa dalam sambungan telepon. Dia akhirnya akan mengatakannya. Entah tentang apa. Mungkinkah sama dengan spekulasi Ino? Oh, Kami-sama...

Hinata menghela napas. Apapun itu, dia akan pasrah menerimanya, selama itu demi kebahagiaan pria yang dicintainya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sedikit terkejut karena meja di depannya sudah kosong.

"Ah? Ramenku?" Tanya Hinata pada Ayame.

Ayame juga terkejut. Dia merasa bersalah, "Kukira kau sudah selesai makan, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kuminta Tou-san membuatkan ramen baru untukmu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Menolak tawaran Ayame. Dia memang tidak mau makan lagi.

Hinata baru akan mengeluarkan uangnya ketika Ayame mencegahnya, "Nggak usah, Hinata! Semuanya sudah kami masukkan dalam daftar tagihan Naruto."

"Oh, begitu...," Balasnya dengan nada lemah. Dia bangkit, membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar, "Arigato gozaimasu ramennya," Dan pergi meninggalkan Ichiraku dengan gontai.

Uap air mengepul tiap Hinata menghembuskan napasnya. Entah sudah minus berapa suhu udara kini. Dan entah mengapa rasanya tubuhnya ikut membeku, rasa dingin ini terasa menusuk jantungnya, membuat kebas hatinya.

Hinata merapatkan coat wol tebalnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke Konoha Center Square. Pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca dingin rupanya tidak mempengaruhi minat penduduk Konoha untuk memenuhi kawasan yang memang sengaja ditata dengan perpaduan antara pusat Shibuya di Tokyo dan Time Square di New York. Konoha Center Square malam ini benar-benar ramai. Ribuan orang berlalu lalang di sekitar Hinata yang sudah sampai di sana.

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Dia tak menemukan sosok Naruto di manapun. Dia sudah berkali-kali menelepon Naruto dan berkali-kali pula Naruto me-reject sambungannya. Pesanpun tak dibalas. Pandangan matanya mulai berkabut. Cuaca musim dingin kali ini seakan menusuk tubuhnya, mencabik-cabik hatinya, padahal cuaca seperti ini biasa baginya. Dia meremas coat selututnya di bagian dada. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa Naruto? Ada apa denganmu? Semua dugaan itu tak mungkin benar, kan?

Keramaian di Konoha Center Square malam ini mungkin memang karena sudah akhir tahun dan empat hari lagi tahun akan berganti. Saat lampu penyebrangan berubah warna menjadi hijau, berpuluh-puluh orang –ah, mungkin ratusan? –berbondong menyebrang jalan, membuat Hinata terseret arus massa. Membawa Hinata ke tengah-tengah perempatan jalan pusat bisnis yang selalu penuh dengan pedestrian itu.

Saat Hinata berusaha kembali ke pinggir, saat ia berbalik. Tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan akhirnya dia menemukannya juga. Naruto. Atau Naruto yang telah menemukannya? Entahlah.

Dilihatnya Naruto tak lagi memakai jasnya. Kini pakaiannya lebih casual. Dan gitar Western Classic Prewar 200 dari Gibson diselempangkan di belakang punggungnya. Apa yang mau dia lakukan dengan gitar itu?

Di tengah kebingungan yang melanda Hinata, Naruto malah bertanya, "Sudah lama kita pacaran. Berapa tahun, ya? Tujuh?"

"Enam tahun, Naruto-kun," Hinata meralat Naruto.

"Ya, sudah lama, kan? Aku bahkan sampai lupa. Makanya, aku sudah jenuh pacaran denganmu. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku nggak mau jadi pacarmu lagi."

"Eh?" Ini seperti ilusi. Semua yang dikatakan Ino menjadi kenyataan. Tentang kejenuhan dan segala macamnya itu. Namun semudah itukah Naruto bilang bahwa ia tak ingin lagi menjadi pacar Hinata? Apalagi dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum begitu. Sebegitu bahagiakah dirinya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata?

Jantung Hinata seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Sakit sekali. Benar-benar terasa sakit hingga rasanya seluruh kebahagian dalam hidupnya terhempas dari dirinya. Mulutnya terkunci sampai Hinata tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Hinata-chan, aku..., " Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Memberikan sedikit jeda yang membuat hati Hinata terasa makin perih, "Aku ingin putus."

"A-apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan suaranya yang bergetar, saat akhirnya ia dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Hatinya belum siap, dan tak akan pernah siap dengan kata-kata itu, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Naruto hanya membalasnya demikian. Hanya itu, sebelum pemuda berkulit tan itu berbalik meninggalkannya.

Tangan Hinata terjulur. Ia ingin menggapai Naruto untuk meminta penjelasannya. Namun lagi-lagi kerumunan orang menghalanginya.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya itu melakukan gerakan serempak. Bagaikan gelombang, orang-orang lainnya yang lebih jauh dan makin jauh, dan terjauh melakukan gerakan yang sama. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka berhenti. Mereka mematung. Hal itu makin mengejutkan Hinata.

Gadis itu yang sedang dilanda kesedihan, tentu saja menjadi bingung. Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Kemudian tepat pukul delapan malam, suara yang dikenalnya membahana sepenjuru Konoha Center Square. Hinata tercekat. Matanya membulat. Tidak mungkin! Ini... Suaranya sendiri.

"**Hello Konoha! It's Akatsuki FM! It's Teen Time! Masih dengan Yuuna di sini sampai jam sepuluh nanti. Boleh share apa saja di twitter di teentimeAkatsukiFM, atau bisa langsung on air biar suaranya bisa eksis di 41-01987-6xx."**

Hinata jadi membeku di tempatnya.

Apa? Ini mustahil! Bagaimana dia bisa siaran jika dia sedang ada di sini? Lagipula, hari ini bukan jadwal siarannya. Ya, Yuuna memang nama samarannya jika dia sedang siaran di radio. Dan kenapa bisa di siarkan dengan speaker begini?

Suara sambungan telepon terdengar. Dan suaranya menyapa,** "****Teen Time! This is Yuuna speak."**

**"****Yo, Yuuna! Ini Naruto."**

Tanpa disebutkanpun Hinata tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"**Eh? Ha-ha-hai..., Na-Naruto-kun,"** Suara Yuuna –suaranya –, terdengar membalas dengan kikuk.

Saat itu Hinata sadar bahwa itu adalah gabungan rekaman dari suaranya sendiri dari beberapa sesi siarannya dahulu.

"**Aku ingin memutarkan sebuah lagu,"** Ya, kecuali suara Naruto. Ini bukan rekaman dari yang dulu.

Seingat Hinata, Naruto hanya sekali pernah on air. Itu dulu sekali, saat mereka baru saja jadian. Saat itu Naruto menelepon Akatsuki FM di acara Teen Time yang sedang dipandunya dan bernyanyi lagu Everything-nya Michael Bublé untuknya. Dia ingat saat itu dia butuh waktu setengah jam hanya untuk keluar dari ruang siar saking tersipunya. Membuat kejadian itu jadi kenangan seumur hidupnya.

"**Okay, check it out."**

Hinata masih belum mengerti arti dari semua ini. Apakah Naruto ada di balik ini semua? Setelah barusan dengan tanpa basa-basi memutuskan hubungan mereka dan membuat Hinata sakit hati, sekarang apa yang dilakukannya?

Lalu tiba-tiba semua LCD raksasa di beberapa gedung yang tadinya menyiarkan iklan produk, music video, maupun acara televisi , semuanya berubah putih dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang berdiri dengan gitar Gibson akustik kesayangannya. Dia terlihat sedang berdiri di antara kerumunan orang di tempat yang sama dengan Hinata. Di sini.

Hinata hanya mampu menatap LCD itu dengan amethys-nya yang membulat kebingungan. Apalagi saat Naruto terlihat mulai memetik gitarnya di semua layar LCD raksasa itu, saat itu pula orang-orang yang tadinya mematung kembali bergerak bersamaan.

_._

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

.

Orang-orang yang sebelumnya menghalangi di depan Hinata, dengan gerakan yang terkoordinasi membuka ruang sehingga kini Hinata dapat melihat Naruto yang bernyanyi lima-enam meter di hadapannya.

_._

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_._

Ini... Marry You-nya Bruno Mars!

_._

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_._

Bersamaan dengan masing-masing dua lampu sorot dari dua gedung di kanan kiri mereka menyinari mereka. Membuat Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi bahagia Naruto dengan lebih jelas. Kini rasa sedih dan sakit hati Hinata pupus tergantikan rasa keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

.

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

.

Sepasang permata safir milik Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lembut dan bersemangat di saat bersamaan. Senyumnya merekah mendampingi bibirnya yang bergerak menyanyikan lirik-lirik itu.

"Naruto-kun?" Gumam Hinata. Dia semakin tidak mengerti. Apalagi setelah dia menoleh ke kanan, kiri, dan belakangnya, tak ada gadis lain di sana. Apa Naruto sedang bernyanyi untuknya? Setelah kata '_putus_' itu, bolehkah dia berharap?

_._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know _

_Oh, come on, girl_

_._

Lampu-lampu gedung yang lainpun tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan. Mereka ikut andil menampilkan konfigurasi dari lampu-lampu tiap lantainya dengan koordinasi yang sempurna. Indah. Entah siapa konduktor di balik itu semua.

_._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on, girl_

_._

Tak hanya itu, orang-orang yang sebelumnya berlalu lalang dan berkerumun di sekitar Hinata memperlihatkan pertunjukkan tarian flash mob dengan Hinata yang berdiri kebingungan di tengah-tengahnya dan Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi dengan sangat keren.

_._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_..._

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_..._

_(marry you – bruno mars)_

.

Saat lagu selesai, seolah sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, layar-layar besar itu berubah lagi. Kini menampilkan sebuah kalimat yang sama.

**MAY I BE YOUR GROOM, HINATA-CHAN?**

Dan ini memang sebuah prosesi lamaran.

Dan semua orang disekelilingnya yang sebelumnya ber-flash mob berjongkok, masing-masing menjulurkan setangkai mawar merah ke arah Hinata. Entah di mana tadi mereka menyembunyikannya.

Hinata terkejut luar biasa melihat layar-layar besar itu. Matanya membulat dan tangannya bergerak menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga.

Naruto sedang melamarnya? Tapi bukankah kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu Naruto minta putus dengannya? Kenapa kini ada tulisan seperti itu setelah dia bernyanyi live untuknya seperti tadi? Apa dia sedang dipermainkan? Hinata melihat memutar kesekelilingnya dengan tak percaya. Sekelilingnya kini bernuansa merah karena efek ratusan mawar. Ah, apa mungkin lebih banyak dari ratusan?

Hinata langsung menoleh menatap Naruto, "I-ini apa maksudnya?"

"Masa lulusan Cambridge sepertimu nggak mengerti, sih? Kan aku sudah bilang kalau semuanya sudah jelas?" Naruto malah menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lagi. Sama sekali tak memuaskan Hinata.

Mereka berdua masih berada di bawah sinar lampu sorot. Maka ketika Naruto berjalan perlahan ke arah Hinata, cahayapun mengikutinya.

Naruto melanjutkan, dengan cengirannya yang biasa. Senyuman lebar itu kembali, "Aku jujur saat tadi bilang bosan dan jenuh dengan hubungan pacaran kita. Enam tahun waktu yang lama, Hinata-chan. Aku serius ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Tidak! Senyuman itu tak pernah hilang. Tadi itu dia hanya berpura-pura. Akting yang sungguh sulit dilakukannya. Apalagi saat dia harus menghindarinya sebulan ini demi mempersiapkan konsep, meminta izin kepolisian, memohon-mohon kepada pemilik gedung, bunga, dan ucapan di layar-layar itu. Ah! Juga yang terpenting, merekrut seribu penari untuk ber-flash mob sekaligus berakting sebagai pengunjung Konoha Center Square. Itu sungguh menyita waktunya. Dan demi suksesnya rencana ini, dia harus tega membohogi gadisnya.

Dia telah sampai tepat di hadapan Hinata. Menatap tepat ke mata indah Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya," Tangan kanan Naruto terjulur dan menyentuh lembut pipi kiri Hinata, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan memulai hal yang baru bersamamu. Menjadi suamimu. Bolehkah Hinata-chan?"

Lututnya mendadak lemas, Naruto benar-benar tahu cara membuat Hinata luluh.

Perih dan sakit hati yang tadi sempat dirasakannya punah tak berbekas seketika. Kini ia tahu alasan dibalik kebohongan dan gelagat aneh Naruto sebulan ini. Kini ia tahu hal apa yang ingin dikatakannya ketika berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon saat mereka makan ramen tadi. Ternyata Naruto tengah menyiapkan ini semua. Ternyata kalimat yang sulit dikatakan Naruto adalah kata-kata lamaran untuknya. Semua ini hanya untuknya.

Oh, Kami-sama..., apa yang dilakukan Naruto benar-benar manis.

Hinata menangis. Air matanya entah kenapa keluar begitu saja. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak dalam kesedihan. Ini hanya karena dia terlalu bahagia. Mudah-mudahan dia tak menghabiskan jatah kebahagiaan seumur hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata-chan?" Kini kedua tangan Naruto menangkup lembut kedua pipi Hinata. Sedikit membungkuk menyejajarkan wajah mereka. Suaranya terdengar panik. Naruto memang tak mengerti dengan yang namanya air mata bahagia. Naruto bodoh! "Aku nggak boleh jadi suamimu, ya?"

Tak menggubris kebodohan Naruto, Hinata dengan menahan malu langsung memeluk Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Jadi boleh?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata mengangguk di dada hangat Naruto.

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Dia sungguh mencintai gadisnya. Naruto menghirup aroma lavender rambut Hinata yang menenangkannya. Dia memang jenuh dan bosan dengan status pacaran mereka. Tapi dia takkan mungkin jenuh dan bosan dengan Hinata.

Dia telah membayangkan kehidupan yang akan mereka rajut bersama nanti. Mungkin –ah, tidak! –pasti, pasti akan banyak kerikil tajam menghambat jalan mereka. Pasti akan ada badai yang menghadang bahtera kehidupan mereka kelak. Namun ia yakin akan selalu bisa melewatinya asal ada Hinata di sisinya. Ia tahu masa depan hanyalah ilusi, maka dari itu dia tak bisa menjanjikan sebuah ilusi pada Hinata. Yang ia yakini adalah sekarang.

Dan sekarang, ia bisa pastikan ia mencintai Hinata dan Hinata bisa bahagia bersamanya.

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Membisiki gadisnya dengan satu kata yang mewakili segalanya, "Aishiteru."

Lagu itu kembali terdengar dengan suara Bruno Mars. Orang-orang itu melemparkan bunga-bunga mawar merah ke arah Hinata bersamaan dengan kepingan salju yang jatuh perlahan dari langit. Dan mereka kembali ber-flash mob.

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun," Balas Hinata dalam dekapan hangat Naruto. Musim semi datang terlalu cepat baginya. Matahari bersinar cerah dan hangat dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran di hatinya.

Ini akan jadi momen paling tak terlupakan bagi Hinata.

Dan mungkin akan jadi cerita untuk anak cucu mereka kelak.

"Sekarang masih tanggal 27, kan? Happy birthday, Hinata-chan... Semoga Kami-sama selalu melimpahkan kebahagiaan untukmu."

"Kaulah kebahagiaan yang Kami-sama berikan untukku, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu indah, ya?

Selesai?

Belum. Karena rencana Naruto takkan berhasil tanpa campur tangan pihak lain. Dan bukan hanya dari seribu penari yang ber-flash mob.

.

.

.

.

"WOW! BENAR-BENAR SEMANGAT CINTA MASA MUDA YANG MEMBARA! NARUTO..., KAU HEBAT!"

Baru saja Rock Lee hendak menyengir dan memamerkan kilauan gigi-giginya, sebuah botol susu yang masih penuh mendarat keras di kepalanya. Membuatnya sedikit delirium –tingkat kesadaran di bawah apatis –dengan berhalusinasi ada beberapa Maito Guy versi mini bergoyang-goyang mengelilingi kepalanya, dan Sakura tak ingin repot-repot menolongnya. Dia harus melupakan sejenak sumpah Hippokrates yang pernah dilafalkannya.

"DIAM! Kau nggak lihat anakku sedang tidur, hah?" Teriak Ino pada Lee.

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi. Sang ayah yang menggendongnya langsung menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan tangisan sang bayi yang menangis lebih karena teriakan nyaring ibunya dibandingkan dengan seruan semangat Lee.

"Ino, dia nggak kuat dengar suara cemprengmu," Ucap Sai datar.

Ino membalasnya ucapan suaminya dengan tatapan membunuh. Membuat Sai langsung K.O. dan mundur duduk dekat stroller. Dia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan istrinya. Dia tak mau anaknya cepat menjadi yatim.

Wajah Ino langsung berubah manis lagi begitu kepalanya menoleh ke luar jendela café. Kearah kerumunan yang baru saja melemparkan bunga-bunga mawar merah ke udara. Dia tersenyum, "Nggak percuma aku mengompori Hinata. Hahaha... tadi dia sempat menangis begitu. Ah! Aku belum menghitung tagihan Naruto untuk seribu tangkai mawar merah itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menagih biaya padanya," Balas seorang wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka sambil berkipas-kipas. Apa dia gila? Kegerahan di cuaca sedingin ini, "Memangnya mudah, memblokir jalan masuk ke sini, mengerahkan polisi dan security hanya demi si bodoh yang tak bisa diam itu?"

"Kalau kau menagih lebih dari anggaran, kau bisa dituduh menerima gratifikasi atas nama Shikamaru, Temari!" Kata Gaara yang berdiri dengan gayanya yang biasa. Melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh dan menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Dia sendiri tak percaya dia ada di sini sementara seharusnya kini ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk konferensi walikota se-Jepang esok pagi. Salahkan kakaknya yang menyeretnya ke mari.

"Makanya! Siapa suruh Shikamaru nggak membantuku?" Temari membela diri.

Merasa dirinya disebut-sebut, pria yang sejak tadi tertidur jadi terbangun. Menatap istrinya dengan malas, untuk kemudian tidur lagi setelah mengucapkan, "Mendokusei!"

Sementara adiknya yang lain –Kankuro –, serius memahat boneka kayu berbentuk pose Naruto dan Hinata sekarang di luar sana. Serpihan kayu hasil pekerjaannya bertebaran mengotori lantai café. Di bawah mejanya Akamaru sedang menggigiti kaki meja dan majikannya hanya berjongkok melihatnya saja sambil menyeruput soft drink. Dan pasangan yang lain yang berada di meja kiri Sakura terlihat biasa saja. Tenten menatap ke luar ke arah Naruto dan Hinata dengan mata berbinar, namun Neji –yang juga menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Tenten –memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto. Dia kelihatan tidak setuju dan keberatan punya calon adik sepupu ipar seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura yang duduk di depan Ino juga menatap keluar, ke arah yang sama dengan mereka, "Aku nggak percaya si bodoh Naruto itu bisa merencanakan hal sekeren ini." Dialah sebenarnya yang menelepon Naruto saat Naruto di Ichiraku tadi.

"Aku juga," Balas Ino. Kemudian berpikir satu hal dan melirik Sai yang telah berhasil menidurkan kembali putri mereka, "Seandainya dulu Sai juga melamarku dengan cara seperti ini."

Sai menoleh pada Ino saat mendengar perkataan istrinya itu, "Kau lupa? Kau yang melamarku, kan?"

"Ugh! Makanya, harusnya kau lamar aku lagi."

"Bodoh. Lagipula yang seperti dilakukan Naruto itu pemborosan."

"Pelit!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Mau dengan cara bagaimanapun, yang penting kan niatnya," Kata Sakura, kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke penuh makna, "Ah..., aku juga ingin dilamar."

Tentu saja Sasuke mengerti maksud Sakura. Sasuke yang merasa tersindir langsung mengambil gelas jus tomatnya, dan menyedotnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Yah, kau tunggu saja giliranmu nona Haruno.

.

.

.

.

Sering kali, akhir hanyalah gerbang dari sebuah awal yang baru. Iya, kan?

.

.

.

.

**[the end]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Helloww... Apa kabar readers?

Kalo ada yang ngira ini sequel The Voice, ng..., sebenernya lagi-lagi ini sequel yang ga direncanain. Sequel yang sejak lebih dari sebulan ada di kepala Meg entah kenapa ga jadi-jadi ~*hahaha*~ habis Meg plin-plan. Entah kenapa apapun yang Meg rencanain selalu gampang buntu & lama selesainya daripada yang Meg lakuin spontan. Terus..., ya ga jadi2... (-_-)a

Di oneshot pertama Meg waktu itu kan ada yang review berisi pertanyaan yang ga log in. Meg bingung harus jawabnya gimana. Gimana dong? Meg emang author yang masih bodoh. Jadi silakan ketik kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, pendapat, & masukan buat Meg. Mau review atau flame (asal bahasanya ga kejam-kejam), semuanya berarti buat Meg.

Jadi silakan di-review...

See ya at my next fic!

Oiya! **SELAMAT IDUL FITRI 1434 Hijriah** (bagi yang ngerayain)..., Meg yakin Meg punya banyak salah, jadi maapin Meg ya... m(_ _)m

* * *

and last...

**.*~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA~*.**

\(^o^)/

*hug*

_-Jinsei Megami-_


End file.
